The present invention generally relates in general to an anchor system for anchoring material to the ground and, more particularly, to a lightweight, inexpensive, and integrally molded system which allows for quick and easy installation.
It is known in the art to provide an erosion control mat as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,438 to reduce erosion. The erosion control mats are mounted to an area susceptible to erosion by first securing a pivoting anchor to a cable and driving the anchor and cable through the mat into the soil. One drawback of these systems was that the system required multiple installers, one to generate sufficient upward force to eliminate slack in the cable, while a second installer crimps a bead to the cable to prevent the mat from becoming dislodged from the ground surface.
It is also known in the art to secure these erosion control mats to a ground surface utilizing a duckbill type anchor system as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,862,259. Duckbill anchors are provided on one end with a hardened driving point, and on the other end with a slanted “duckbill”. Through the duckbill anchor is provided a slot, allowing the duckbill anchor to be engaged to a driving rod. Near the center of the duckbill anchor is a connection point where a steel cable is connected to the anchor. The driving rod is used to push the duckbill anchor into the ground to a predetermined depth. The friction between the earth and the anchor retains the anchor as the driving rod is removed thereform. Applying a force to the cable causes the duckbill portion of the anchor to tilt so that the length of the anchor is nearly perpendicular to the cable. This perpendicular orientation increases the surface area and, therefore, the drag against the earth as greater pressure is applied to the cable. One drawback of this type of system is the requirement that the duckbill anchor, and more specifically, the driving portion of the duckbill anchor, be constructed of a strong, expensive material, such as hardened steel or the like.
More recently, lightweight and inexpensive anchoring systems, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,157,482, were designed. These anchor systems include an anchor having a generally cylindrical body and a frusto conical cap. Provided through the body is a slot, through which is provided a driver. The driver extends through the frusto conical cap of the body to expose the tip of the driver. Coupled to the body is a catch, to which is secured a line. The driver is then used to insert the body into the ground to a predetermined depth. Once the predetermined depth is reached, the driver is removed and force is applied to the line to wedge the anchor against removal.
Unfortunately, in each of the systems described above, a complex securement of the cable to the anchor is required. The cable (i.e. line or strap) can easily become dislodged or loosened from the catch on the anchor body. This results in excess slack in the line or undesired movement away from the intended anchor location. Even a slight movement in the anchor or the bead results in some amount of “play” between the mat and the ground. This results in undesired erosion. Further, the surface area that resists dislodgement of the anchor is limited to the cylindrical or duckbill shape of the anchor body. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.